A Father's Shame
by Chidori no Tenshi
Summary: Kagura and Kanna's story...the relationship with their father. I thought I'd write a story on them since they're not mentioned often. Rated T for language. AU.


Enough is Enough

One-Shot

Hi y'all! This is my first one-shot ever…actually, my first _story _ever! Well, I'm sure you all want to continue to the story now…so have fun:D

Disclaimer: For goodness sake, it's a friggin' fanfic that I _made up_; need I really go through all of this useless banter? sees lawyers with cell phones in hand, ready to give the signal to let the atomic bombs blow me to pieces…fine, geez! ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE. LAY A FINGER ON ME WITHOUT PERFECTLY GOOD REASON AND FEEL THE WRATH OF MY PET, SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru: growls I'm not your pet, useless ningen onna.

Me: You do realize that I have the power to make you run across the world naked, do you not? I have powers that you, as a character used by me, an author, should fear.

Sesshoumaru: …

Me: Waiting… 

Sesshoumaru: LAY A FINGER ON MY MASTER WITHOUT PERFECTLY GOOD REASON AND FEEL THE WRATH OF ME, SESSHOUMARU!

Me: That's it, good boy.

**_P.S. THE STORY IS FROM KAGURA'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!_**

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Screams rang and echoed throughout the house.

"Well if you're so tired of me, why don't you just get out of the house and leave Kagura and me to live in peace?!"

"For your information, this is _my _house! And you can't order me around, you useless woman!"

"Useless woman, am I?! Who was it that saved you from your abusive family?! Who was it that became your best friend, and helped you through it all?! I don't care anymore, get out of this house! From now on, Kagura and this piece of property belong solely to _me_! I hate you! Get out!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

"I am a lawyer, _my dear husband._ And so help me, I _will _get everything of yours to belong to me, if I sincerely wish it! So what if twisting the truth to make it sound like you're 100 guilty is wrong? I'll do anything to get you out of my sight!" a feminine voice sneered.

Shattering glass could be heard.

"Fine. If you wish it so, I _will _leave. I'm tired of arguing with an insolent woman every living moment of my life." A cold, harsh voice could be heard.

I, 9-year-old Kagura, had been hiding downstairs in the basement the entire time, shivering. My pajamas weren't exactly the warmest clothes one could wear when hiding in a basement, in the middle of December, on a snowing night.

I clutched my two-year-old sister tightly, trying to shield her from the awful noise coming from upstairs. Tears slipped down my face, as I tried desperately to warm my body by curling up into a little ball. Goosebumps rose on my skin, and my nose, red from crying, was sniffling quietly, trying to make as less noise as possible. My eyes were puffy, and shone red from all the crying. Kanna, not knowing what was happening, was depressed. She didn't know why her sister was crying; didn't know what was making all that noise upstairs.

But I hardly noticed those little details. My mind was on my mother and father. They'd never used to scream at each other daily, from Monday to Sunday. They'd gotten along so well, always cuddled with each other on the couch. I still remembered the happy days, when my mom would stay home and drop and pick me up for school. My dad went to work at 10am everyday, and always came back just when dinner was finished being prepared.

We'd tell each other about our day while munching on the delicious home-made food that my mother had made.

I remembered the wonderful Christmas's we had, with the bright Christmas tree and the glittering angel on top. We'd build a fire in the fireplace, and cuddle up with Christmas stories and hot chocolate.

I had been so happy. So content to be living. So incredibly cheerful…until a few months ago. No one knew what went wrong, no one knew why their tempers were suddenly so easily challenged. But it happened.

My mother had needed to find work, because the money that her husband provided wasn't enough to support me and little Kanna. She worked at a café, working shifts from 12pm to 11pm. It was stressing, working until such late hours, and having to endure customers' complaints.

My father had been having an even worse time than his wife. The company that he was working for was slowly but surely falling. They fired a couple of people each day, not capable of having too many. He had to work extra hard to preserve and ensure his place in the company.

These were probably the reasons for tempers to flare, and civilized reasoning to be thrown out the window. Now, everyday was spent on seeing who could come up with the best comebacks; who could hold out the longest.

I was snapped back to reality and away from my memories when I heard someone hastily packing up their suitcase. My eyes widened. Daddy couldn't possibly we leaving, could he? He knows that Mommy didn't mean it, when she told him to get out, doesn't he?

I hugged Kanna close to me, and flew up the stairs. I flung open the door that the stairs led to, and ran through the hallway, and to the front door. There stood my dad, all packed up and looking ready to go.

"Where are you going?" I trembled as I asked.

His eyes softened. "I'm leaving, Kagura." I gently put Kanna down, and she wobbled up to Daddy.

"Daddy gonna come back?" She stared up innocently at her dad.

"…no, I won't." Then he turned around, and picked up his suitcase. That's when I burst. All of the pent-up emotions from the last few months finally overflowed from my tiny exhausted body, and I fell to my knees on the ground. My sobs were loud, and I several large puddles on the ground with my salty tears.

"No! You can't just leave us like that! How could you!" I clutched at his leg, refusing to let go. Kanna grabbed his other leg, now finally understanding, and she cried her little heart out too.

"Daddy no leave! Daddy no leave!" she wailed.

My father looked down at us with sorrowful eyes. "I must, my children. Your mo-"

"No." I glared, finished with my sobbing, whipping my tears away. Then I stood up, and looked him straight in the eye. "Are you just going to ditch us, ditch this family, because of some _lover's spat_ with your woman? You're going to ditch us all, after all these years? Does it really only take these few minutes, to make up your mind and decide that you can just go?"

He stared wide-eyed at me. My mother was gaping at me from her seat on the couch. I guess I'd never showed them this side of me. Well, guess what? I'm not done yet.

Then, I backhanded him. I slapped my own father across the face. Hard.

"I might just be a kid. I might be just some little 9-year-old-girl that you and your _wife _over there had. But even _I, _a little girl, am more mature and reasonable than you two. _I _, little Kagome, have more common sense than the two I call my parents. Fine. Go, why don't you? Go and never come back! I don't want to have a cocky, self-centered, selfish, idiotic, beastly, abominable, atrocious _sleazeball_ for a dad! It'd highly embarrass me. How shameful. Ugh, you disgust me! Go to hell!"

Kanna stared, bewildered, at her sister.

"I-I-I think you should stay. I'm sorry, I've been stressed out lately, I didn't actually mean it when I said that you should go," my mom stammered.

"And, uh, er, I'm sorry for blowing up on you. I've been stressed too." The two parents made up, and I smiled proudly. Kanna high-fived me.

I managed to get my daddy to stay. But it turned out that it was the one thing that I would regret the most for the rest of my life.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

That was 5 years ago. I am now 14, and my sister is seven. Things have only gotten worse over the years. Now, I do not dare interfere with their fights. My father has gotten even more violent, and my mother is unbelievably scatter-brained. You wouldn't believe the things that she forgets, and the fights they have over the most trivial, tiny details.

My mother's shifts have been changed. Now, she goes to work at the same time as my dad, and comes home at around the same time. The result being, that it is I that have to take care of my little sister. All by myself.

Our typical daily schedule would probably be wake up, get ready for school, eat breakfast that was hurriedly made by mother, and rush to school. Come back from school after a long and boring day, do homework, then the dishes and laundry, vacuum if necessary, and then practice piano. After we finish all that, it'd probably already be around 6 o'clock.

Then after all that, I make dinner for Kanna, and we eat, waiting for our parents to come home. By the time that they come home, it'd be around 7 or 8, and they'd have already eaten dinner. Kanna and I eat dinner together every night, all by ourselves.

No one will ever understand the terror that my sister and I start feeling once 7 pm approaches. We pray, always pray, that it is our mother that arrives home first. We never know what kind of mood our father is in, so we're always cautious if he's the one that comes home first. He has mood swings like a girl with PMS, and it's really not as funny as it sounds. Terrifying, actually.

If our mother comes home first, she would be able to deal with her husband, while the kids are busy looking for somewhere that hasn't already been trashed to hide. Nobody will ever understand the fear that we live with, each day of our lives.

I feel that it's my responsibility to take care of Kanna. She is my dear little sister, and she has maturity that rivals mine. Being raised in a family with this kind of atmosphere, she'd grown cold and emotionless, save for the times that she cries with me, late at night. I do not understand how she is capable of holding all her emotions in, this little girl of seven years. I am so grateful for her; without her, I'd be lost and lonely. Suicide and running away would've been things occupying my mind 24/7.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I look at the clock. It is 7 sharp, and Kanna is cuddled up to my chest, like every other day it reaches this time. I stroke her shiny silver hair lovingly, and hold her closer. She is such a great comfort to me, and vise versa. We are closer than any other siblings our age would be. Motherly and protective feelings always surface whenever Kanna is involved.

I jump as the screen door of the front door clings, signaling my parent's arrival. The little nine-year-old girl clings to my back as I get up and open the door, my eyes squeezed shut.

I hold my breath as I slowly open my eyes and look up. Lo and behold, and much to my resentment, is my father. My abusive, violent-like-hell, PMSing father.

Oh, wonderful. Doesn't he look happy today? Kanna hides in my hair as she takes in a sharp intake of air. It'd be obvious to anyone that she was trying to hide her fear from the hideous expression on the man's face. The man we call dad. He looked furious, and ready to crush anything in sight. Fortunately, he didn't, but he looked ready to.

He crashed into the house, dumping his work case on the ground. "Did you vacuum today?"

"No," I answered.

"And why the not?"

"Today is not vacuuming day."

"Just because it is not, does not mean that the house isn't dusty, and needs cleaning."

"It is perfectly clean, dad. I checked. Kanna would be sneezing if there was the slightest dust in sight."

He growled, even more intimidated, admitting the fact that he'd lost to his daughter.

"Did you do the dishes?"

"Yes."

"Laundry?"

"No."

"…and why not?! The hamper is full! Too full!"

I cringed at the loud voice he used. I could feel something wet drop onto my neck. I knew Kanna was crying.

"Don't you dare cry, you little bitch!"

I growled. Kanna had every right to cry.

"You can't tell her what to do," I retorted. "She'll cry if she wants!"

He glared at me. "Was I talking to you?!" he yelled. Then he picked up a glass wine cup he'd been drinking from last night, and threw it with all his might at us. Unfortunately for him, my instincts have been sharply honed these past few years, and I dodged, the glass missing by a mile.

He gasped. Hm. Guess I didn't show him my new abilities yet. Oh well, I can always show him now or later.

It happened so quick; I didn't have time to react. I was slammed into the ground, and I landed on my back. The air pushed from my lungs, I coughed and hacked as I tried to get oxygen back into my lungs. Then I saw Kanna out of the corner of my eye, sliding down from the wall, leaving a bloody trail wherever she slid.

I watched in horror, as she finally reached the ground, and slumped over, unconscious. I puddle of blood was slowly gathering from where it was dripping: her mouth.

My dad stared too, horrified at what he'd done. "What did I do?" he took a small step towards my sister. I saw red, and immediately jumped in front of her. I moved faster than any human could, and with broken ribs too.

"Don't you dare touch her…" I whispered. "You monster…she's made of your own flesh and blood, you ing monster!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Tears leaked out from his eyes. "Let me see my daughter! I'll help her! I'll take her to the hospital!"

"I will take care of her. Don't you dare touch her."

His eyes went hard. "I will see my daughter. Even if I have to use brute force, I will."

"And risk hurting me?"

"Wha-"

"Sorry, dear daddy. But enough is enough. I can't take anymore."

I reached for the phone, as he stared, bewildered.

"Wha-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

I ignored him as I looked deep into his eyes. Fear was there, but not for Kanna, me, or anyone else for that matter. Fear, for himself. Fear, for his own well-being. My eyes narrowed.

My eyes were locked on his the entire time as I slowly punched in the numbers.

9.

1.

1.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

This story is dedicated to my sister. We both understand that fear, even though I exaggerated it in this story. My sister loves Kagura, so I decided to write this little one-shot, with the twisted version of the true story.

I might make this into a two-shot, depending on what my reviewers say.


End file.
